Halo Wars
Information Halo Wars is a real-time strategy video game developed by Ensemble Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios for the Xbox 360 video game console. The game is set in the Halo science fiction universe, 20 years before the video game Halo: Combat Evolved, which was released on 2001. Halo Wars was released in Japan and Australia on February 26, 2009, PAL territories on February 27, 2009, and North America on March 3, 2009. It is the last project to be developed by Ensemble Studios. Ensemble first hinted that their next project was a console real-time strategy game in mid-2006. The game was officially unveiled on September 27, 2006 at Microsoft's X06 Xbox show. Acknowledging that previous console real-time strategy games often fell short, Ensemble built Halo Wars specifically for the Xbox 360's limited controller. The game was an attempt to bring together Halo first-person shooter fans to play a real-time strategy game and experienced strategy players to play a Halo game. On release, Halo Wars was met with generally positive reviews from gaming critics. Critics lauded the game's attention to the Halo universe along with the intuitive control scheme. Several critics also noted that seasoned real-time strategy players may not find the strategic elements as deep and that there were no options to play as the Covenant or Flood in the game's campaign mode. Skulls Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding Skull at the listed location: Look Daddy!: Kill 100 Grunts. In Mission 1 (Alpha Base), the Skull can be found on the left side of the last battle area before you go into Alpha Base. When Grunts die, their methane tank will always shoot off. Grunt Birthday Party: Kill 20 Jackals. In Mission 2 (Relic Approach), the Skull can be found on the south edge of Alpha Base, just inside the walls of the base. Grunts explode into confetti when killed. Cowbell: Kill 45 Hunters. In Mission 3 (Relic Interior), the Skull can be found at the very back in a circular platform where you have to save Forge/Anders. Destruction physics are increased. Wuv Woo: Kill 50 Elites. In Mission 4 (Arcadia City), the Skull can be found on the right side of the map just below the Covenant base. It is just past the top of the stairs. Scarabs shoot rainbows. Fog: Kill 5 Wraiths. In Mission 5 (Arcadia Outskirts), the Skull can be found on the left side of the map, at the top left corner. The mini-map is disabled, and your final score will increase. Sickness: Kill 50 Banshees. In Mission 6 (Dome Of Light), the Skull can be found just inside the big hangar behind your base. All player units have 50% fewer hit points, and your final score will increase. Rebel Sympathizer: Kill 10 Locusts. In Mission 7 (Scarab), the Skull can be found on the left side of the map at the very edge of the battlefield area. There is a ledge that projects over the canyon, next to a Power Node. Non-player units get 25% more hit points, and your final score will increase. Rebel Supporter: Kill 750 Infection Forms. In Mission 8 (Anders' Signal), the Skull can be found to the far right of where Echo gets taken over by Flood on the ridge. Non-player units do 50% more damage, and your final score will increase. Rebel Leader: Kill 20 Flood Stalks. In Mission 9 (The Flood), the Skull can be found very close to the base on top of a plateau (near the burning Covenant ship). Non-player units start with extra veterancy, and your final score will increase. Catch: Kill 350 Swarms. In Mission 10 (Shield World), the Skull can be found on an island located to the southeast. A flying unit is required to retrieve it. All player units recharge unit abilities in half the usual time, and your final score will be decreased. Sugar Cookies: Kill 100 Sentinels. In Mission 11 (Cleansing), the Skull can be found floating in front of the ship. A flying unit is required to retrieve it. All player units have 50% more hit points, and final sore will be decreased. Boomstick: Kill 12 Spirit Transports. In Mission 12 (Repairs), the Skull can be found on the super structure on the Spirit of Fire at the far end from the Power Core. A flying unit is required to get above the main deck on a platform in order to retrieve it. There will be a 5% chance any non-player unit blows up upon death, with explosive area of effect damage, and your final score will decrease. Pain Train: Kill 10 Bomber Forms. In Mission 13 (Beachhead), the Skull can be found on a Flood vent, where the Flood appear from as you try to enter the Pelican. All player units train 50% faster, and your final score will decreased. Bountiful Harvest: Kill 20 Vampires. In Mission 14 (Reactor), the Skull can be found just behind and to the left of the second Covenant base. Supplies come in 25% faster, and your final score will be decreased. Emperor: Kill 3 Scarabs. In Mission 15 (Escape), the Skull can be found directly behind the Flood base, at the very rear of the map. It is pinpointed to the northeast when looking at the mini-map. All player powers recharge in half the time, and your final score will be decreased. Black Box locations Search the indicated locations to find the hidden Black Boxes. Each Black Box will unlock new Halo History entries. There are also other Black Boxes that are unlocked by winning on each Skirmish map and winning a Skirmish with each leader. Mission 1 (Alpha Base): Just under the last bridge before you enter the rear gates of Alpha Base. Mission 2 (Relic Approach): Enter the area through the Covenant shield with the supply crates. It can be found at the top left of the map. Mission 3 (Relic Interior): The left side of the starting point, close to the Pelican crash site. This is just outside the Relic itself. Mission 4 (Arcadia City): At the base of the elevator tower near the controls where you save Adam. Mission 5 (Arcadia Outskirts): Just off the main road behind a destroyed Pelican, down the first ramp. Mission 6 (Dome of Light): At the far side of the map, where you transported the third Rhino by Pelican. Mission 7 (Scarab): On the right side of the map, just inside a cave-like alcove that contains some supply crates. Mission 8 (Anders' Signal): On a ridge located to the right, close to the big Brute fire line at the start. Mission 9 (The Flood): Go straight out from the base ramp towards the map's opposite side. Mission 10 (Shield World): With Bravo platoon, in the middle of the platoon you pick up. Mission 11 (Cleansing): Towards the left-rear of the ship, on the sloped wings. A flying unit is required to retrieve it. Mission 12 (Repairs): Close to the left side of the Power Core building, just on the left edge of the Spirit of Fire. Mission 13 (Beachhead): On a ledge near the second set of teleporters that are behind the Covenant base. Mission 14 (Reactor): Up and to the left at the peak of first ramp. It is on the edge of the ramp. Mission 15 (Escape): Between the Covenant base and Flood area in the northern part of the map. It can be found directly across from your starting point. "Gold" rank requirements Earn the indicated amount of points within the listed time limit to get a "Gold" rank in the corresponding mission: Mission 1 (Alpha Base): Over 27,000 points within 5 to 12 minutes. Mission 2 (Relic Approach): Over 70,000 points within 15 to 30 minutes. Mission 3 (Relic Interior): Over 45,000 points within 8 to 18 minutes. Mission 4 (Arcadia City): Over 50,000 points within 21 to 23 minutes. Mission 5 (Arcadia Outskirts): Over 40,000 points within 21 to 23 minutes. Mission 6 (Dome of Light): Over 45,000 points within 15 to 30 minutes. Mission 7 (Scarab): Over 32,000 points within 12 to 24 minutes. Mission 8 (Anders' Signal): Over 30,000 points within 18 to 30 minutes. Mission 9 (The Flood): Over 35,000 points within 18 to 30 minutes. Mission 10 (Shield World): Over 55,000 points within 23 to 32 minutes. Mission 11 (Cleansing): Over 30,000 points within 23 to 30minutes. Mission 12 (Repairs): Over 32,000 points within 10 to 20 minutes. Mission 13 (Beachhead): Over 40,000 points within 20 to 60 minutes. Mission 14 (Reactor): Over 30,000 points within 15 to 30 minutes. Mission 15 (Escape): Over 30,000 points within 20 to 33 minutes. Multiplayer ranks Score the indicated number of points to earn the indicated rank: Recruit: Play one game online Lieutenant: 80,000 points Captain: 200,000 points Major: 400,000 points Commander: 800,000 points Colonel: 1,600,000 points Brigadier: 2,400,000 points General: 3,200,000 points Bonus Gamerpics Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding Gamerpic: Professor Anders: Successfully complete Campaign mode. Sergeant Forge: Start Halo Wars. Get two protectors on one vehicle Get a Spartan and a vehicle. Then, put a protector on each. Next, have the Spartan take over the vehicle. You now have two protectors for your Spartan/vehicle. Note: A good place with protectors is the "Labyrinth". Achievements Accomplish the indicated achievement to get the corresponding number of Gamerscore points: Adjudicate the Arbiter (30 points): Complete the Campaign on Heroic Difficulty. Detour the Great Journey (50 points): Complete the Campaign on Legendary Difficulty. Momma's Boy (5 points): Get a Gold Medal on any mission. Crushed Colors (10 points): Improve your Score in any Campaign Mission. Mr. Punctual (15 points): Finish all missions under Par Time on Heroic difficulty . Own Worst Enemy (20 points): Get a Gold Medal with all Debuff Skulls Active. Wall of Recognition (30 points): Get a Gold Medal on every Campaign Mission . Epic Grinder (40 points): Obtain a Lifetime Campaign Score over 1,000,000. Everything's Better with Bacon (5 points): Mission 1: Ram 50 Grunts with Warthogs. Endless Fun (5 points): Mission 2: Destroy every Methane Tank. Covenant "Hot Drop" (5 points): Mission 3: Kill at least 5 Covenant Units with the Bridge. The Real Winner (5 points): Mission 4: Save Adam. He's Got The Jack (5 points): Mission 5: Jack 6 Covenant Vehicles. Rhino Hugger (5 points): Mission 6: Successfully protect every Rhino. Micro Manager (5 points): Mission 7: Do not destroy any Power Node. Ramblin' Man (5 points): Mission 8: Use Elephants to train 100 Infantry. Sweet Naptime (5 points): Mission 9: Put every Colony in Hibernation Mode at the same time. The Procrastinator (5 points): Mission 10: Disrupt all Tractor Beams. Battened Down the Hatches (5 points): Mission 11: Save all the Airlocks. Handy with Tools (5 points): Mission 12: Repair the Power Core in less than 4 minutes. Beaming with Pride (5 points): Mission 13: Destroy 25 units with the Scarab. Didn't Get To Second Base (5 points): Mission 14: Don't claim an extra base. Thinkin' about My Doorbell (5 points): Mission 15: Open the Doors in order. Backscratcher (10 points): Complete any Campaign Mission in Co-op Mode. OMG BFF FTW (40 points): Complete entire Campaign in Co-op Mode. Playin' the Field (15 points): Win a Skirmish Game with every Leader. Gallivant around the Galaxy (25 points): Win a game on every Skirmish Map. Empire Builder (5 points): Win a game in every Skirmish Game Mode. Titan (15 points): Get 20,000 points in any Skirmish Game. Big Al's Scooter (10 points): Win a Heroic Skirmish Game against the AI in under 10 minutes. My Virtual Friends Love Me (10 points): Win a 3v3 Skirmish game with 2 AI Allies. Walk-Off Winner (30 points): Use one of the 6 Major Leader Powers to destroy an enemy's last unit. 2 Bugs are Better Than 1 (10 points): Win a Skirmish Game with Dual Scarabs. Penny Pincher (10 points): Get a winning High Score with 10 or less Squads against the Heroic AI. N00b n0 M0r3 (10 points): Win a Matchmade Skirmish Game on Xbox LIVE. So Lonely at the Top (20 points): Win and have the Highest Score in a Matchmade Skirmish Game on Xbox LIVE. Basically Naive (10 points): Obtain the Recruit Rank on Xbox LIVE. Officer on Deck (30 points): Obtain the Lieutenant Rank on Xbox LIVE. Running the Show (50 points): Obtain the General Rank on Xbox LIVE. Alas, Poor Andrew Thomas (5 points): Collect your first Skull. Graverobber (30 points): Collect all Skulls. Halo Academic (15 points): Unlock 20 Timeline Events. Halo Historian (40 points): Unlock All Timeline Events. Ready for the Sequel (75 points): 100% Completion. 24 Hours of Quality (20 points): Play Halo Wars for at least 24 Total Hours. Additionally, there are five secret achievements: Meet Sergeant Forge (10 points): Complete the first mission on any difficulty. Ice Warriors (40 points): Complete Act I on any difficulty. Key to Pirth (50 points): Complete Act II on any difficulty. Ugly is only Skin Deep (70 points): Complete Act III on any difficulty. No Way Home? (70 points): Complete Act IV on any difficulty. Category:Halo Series